Shadow Thief Crimmor bugs
if a bug has fixed or added, the bug has been reported and taken care of, but the fix is not yet released. Fixed bugs moved on date of release of fix to http://pathofevil.wikia.com/wiki/Crimmor_Fixed_Bugs. General general bugs go here... *(I think that) Thieves tools don't work with the custom lockpicking system. [Original post: I used a lock pick item to open the door tagged as "safehouse", and the item didn't get consumed. Haven't checked if this is a general bug with all the locks or just this one. EDIT: Had the same issue with a few other locks, so I'm going to assume that this is a general bug for now. EDIT 2: I'm not 100% sure, but after further testing, I'm inclined to think that the lock picks simply don't work with the custom lock system.] *investigating Ah, and I have a permanently "reduced skill" icon. I assumed it was Hide, but lighting doesn't seem to make a difference. Am I missing anything? Alandor Gate *fixed "The wizard vaults the minotaur, much to the both her and minotaur's surprise" ...would read better if the "the" is moved to be before minotaur... -> "The wizard vaults the minotaur, much to both her and the minotaur's surprise" *fixed the website linked for the picture of vaulting a bull is no longer valid. *fixed I got the protection money and lapel pin quests from the guy at the same time, and completed protection money first. I can't turn in the pin now. *fixed The red quest marker on the wizard's tower in the Alandor Gate area does not disappear even after the relevant quest has been finished. Docks Ward *fixed some commoners were underwater. *part of removed quest In Balcovan's house in the Docks Ward, either the area transition is broken or there are walkmesh issues present, because once the house is entered it was impossible to leave. Drovers Gate *want feedback on doing this The small box inside is an examinable item; it should be changed so that you can interact with it. Temporal workaround: Right-click and "use". *intermittent crash because I don't think it's the mod ;-P * fixed Harper Exploit - "Predator" response should be a one-time choice. *fixed As Picaro already noted, the Shadowmaster instructs you to investigate Nawfal's house, which doesn't actually exist. Ollain's house is required to advance this quest. *fixed In the Ophal family quest, after you've found the thief you get an option to return her to Lady Ophal. When you select this option you get teleported to your home, without the thief, rather than the expected location. There are also several "Derived skill failures" present in this conversation. It would be good to know what is being checked here. Purse Ward (this is the starting external area) *fixed problems with the lyonard the merchant's conversation, you could select a diplomacy option and have success that didn't conclude the quest. *Using the shrine to trade in arcane feats for domains is strange. My character has Shar for their deity; Darkness domain is gained properly, though it's unclear if they're actually gaining the blind-fighting feat out of it. The other ones give my character a bizarre feat that says its pre-req is "Contemplative, Level 1". *The bookcase in the PC's home has multiple issues. First, it continually prompts me to place the spy mastery book in the bookcase, even though I've already done so and the option to read it is also present. Next, reading books placed here appears to give no notification to the PC that any benefit was obtained. Third, despite lacking the prerequisites listed in the manual, I'm getting the benefits of the Spymaster pseudo-prestige class in conversations anyway (confirmed in three separate conversations). *Although possibly intentional, several quests seem to either lack any hints directing the PC's investigations or offer incorrect/misleading hints. I stumbled across the halfing wizard in the Purse Ward dead drop quest purely by accident, and not in any dormitory as instructed. The "find the Harpers" dead drop quest also could benefit from a listed starting point. Wheel Ward *fixed A bit of Beta left over? *fixed Silent Bard confusion. Skillcheck and journal entry do not agree. *fixed typos in conversations with sathur and the trollop and troll manager *fixed missing door in a building behind the Pearl *fixed he/she disagreement with the Trollop and Troll guards *Double the part of quests not really directing the player anywhere for the sake of solving them. While perhaps a design decision, its fairly off-putting. I entered the shop where the cowled wizard said I could prove myself to join them by casting on the orb. Clicking on it does nothing, and I've tried casting a few spells on it to no avail. *The silenced bard quest in the Wheel Ward is broken. After investigating her room and making a skill check, I was informed a map pin was added. No such map pin appears, and I've seen nothing in the location you are directed to that can advance this quest. Outside Crimmor (outside the city walls) Category:General